roblox_vampire_huntersfandomcom-20200213-history
Store
The store is a feature from Vampire Hunters 2. The store is where you can buy things from clothes, skills, to game passes. Clothes In the store, there are a lot of choices for shirts and pants and don't require a certain level. Abilities In the abilities section, players can find skills that they can use when Vampire, Survivor, or Detective. *Detectives cannot use Survivor skills. *Detectives do not have abilities. They instead have gun skins. More expensive the skins the more damage the gun does. The cost of guns range from 500 to 32k credits and do not require a certain level. Vampire Abilities * Vampires can choose from 15 abilities (1 from the Summer Bundle). All of the abilities range from 4.5k Credits to 40k credits and can be unlocked from Levels 5-80. * I will name them cheapest to most expensive. The first one is fake gun. You get no special powers other than getting a fake gun, which makes you look like the detective. It costs 4500 credits and unlocks at level 5. * Supersonic is another vampire ability. It will stun and push back everyone around you for for 3 seconds. If its a detective, the ability will make drop the gun instantly. The delay ability after the activate one is of 1 second. Medium cooldown (15 seconds). Press R to use * Invisibility. Become invisible for 18 seconds. The ability is recharging while you dont use it. To reload a second of invisibility, wait 2-3 seconds of match timer. * Teleportation. Teleport where ever you want every 25 seconds. Click R then press left mouse click. * Heat Seeking. Reveal everyone human position by a orange circle. Hold R to use as it will slow you down your character. This ability does not require recharge. A short duration purple circle on that target means that one was bite by a vampire. If its red circle and gone after 1 second on your radar ability ,it means is dead. * Tracking as Heat Seeking but more cheaper and more simple. Everyone have a colored line ( including you and vampires). You can track them down by follow his/her line color. The line will begin to erase itself if its too long already. * Venom. Inflict poison on humans if you bite them. So if they escape their health will still drain for couple of seconds. * * The second is regeneration. You regain health over the time with it. It costs 5000 credits and it is unlocked at level 25. * Now we have overpowered. It is basically agility and strength combined. It costs 37,000 credits and unlocks at level 30. * Other vampire ability that you can buy is diamond skin. It costs 40,000 credits and gives you no more HP as iron (sometimes) (yes, the twice as much is not a typo). It unlocks at level 50. * There are three more vampire abilities, but they were all in bundles. They are flame, volatile, and freeze. * Freeze: long range of action but less damage ( 25%-20%), can create ice zones on walls or paths to root them on the ice if they touch it. The bigger the ice the bigger time of root (generates randomly). Cooldown is 7 seconds * Flame: short range of action but high damage (50%-45%). This is the only ability which can damage the other vampires too. Cooldown of 24 seconds. * Volatile: can instakill anyone who is close to you no matter what abilities or perks they have. Only one time you can use it in every match so try to blow up as much as you can with only one explosion. Survivor Abilities Survivors can choose from 9 skills. They can be bought for 2.5 to 20k credits when unlocked from levels 2 to 75. * Again, I will start from cheapest to most expensive. * The cheapest one is stamina. It costs 2500 credits and gives you twice the regular stamina. It unlocks at level 2. * Then there is flare. It alerts nearby players for help when the vampire is near you. You have to set it of course. It costs 3500 credits and unlocks at level 9. * And then there's health pack. It gives you two packs, which can be used for healing yourself 35 health. It costs 4000 credits and unlocks at level 15. * Next, there is the DNA tester. It can be used two times to figure out who is the vampire. It costs 7500 credits and unlocks at level 17. * Next up is morphine. You get two packs, which can be used to heal yourself for 70 health. It costs 8900 credits and unlocks at level 30. * Another one is strength. you have 100 health but vampires will drain your life slower than normal.Normal without strength vampires will drain your life with 8% per drain but with strength only 4%. It costs 10,000 credits and unlocks at level 10. * Then we have pocket knife. You can throw it at the vampire, causing 25 damage. It costs 16,000 credits and is unlocked at level 12. * The most expensive survivor ability is taser. You can use it to tase the vampire. It costs 20,000 credits and unlocks at level 75. Category:Vampire Hunters 2